Percy Jackson: The Pumpkin King
by Jowasut
Summary: Percy Jackson, in search of the other part of his soul will discover power and the truth of the world. Who is End? What is mana? And most importantly, who is The Gamer? Watch him prove that the title of Pumpkin King is not for laughs. Contains Gods, Monsters, Demons, ninjas, Myths and general badassery.
1. Of Pumpkins and Souls

**The Pumpkin King**

I own nothing.

* * *

 _'It was a burning world. Hell incarnate. End's mana has discovered this land. It wasn't erased, only changed. That could only mean that this land was also filled with the possibility of of doing impossible things. Like what you ask? Well... humans are fickle creatures that crave for power. No matter who it is. No matter how they have been brought up, they will sooner or later crave for more power. It isn't a bad thing. Its just a law that is exposed to each sentient being.'  
_

 _'Now imagine a world where humans have that power. The power to breathe fire, run at super speed, fly and so on. Some will crave for death, some will try to protect the innocents that don't have powers, or the ones whose powers are too weak. What do you think will happen? Now listen to this, Immortals. They rule this realm. The gods here are weak. But still strong compared to mortals. That's why they are called immortals. The one who have transcended mortality. Time doesn't affect them anymore. Nevertheless, **I** haven't much time.'_

 _'Child, accept these my gifts. The power to Soulweave and the power of the Pumpkin King. Funny name isn't it? Yes i thought that myself when i became the first. I haven't much time to explain why but now this. You, no matter how much you grow will never be able to reach your full potential. That is the curse and the blessing which is upon you. Ever heard of Yin-Yang? Good.'_

 _'One half of you will be part of the dimensional breach. You on the other hand will join the breach much later. Soon you will understand, child. The world of Gods, mortals, immortals, demons, monsters and myths are going to change. Now awake.'  
_

 _" **SO**_ _ **SAYETH THE**_ _ **PUMPKIN KING!"**_

* * *

He was awoken from his dream to the sound of Grover's snoring. It was as loud as ever. He sighed, glancing at the alarm clock told him that he had about an hour before breakfast was served. The wind from the portable fan blew the curtain aside, allowing a small beam of sunlight to his face. He shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth for a second. His thoughts then wondered to the odd dream that he had. The man that was speaking. Well... from what he could see of the man, he didn't look like a man at all. He couldn't be too sure because the man was shrouded in shadow but from what was visible, he could have sword that he was wearing a... pumpkin on his head, and the pumpkin was moving it lips, or teeth like it was the one that was talking.

"Great, Grover's gonna laugh his ass off when he hears that I've been dreaming of pumpkins." he mumbled before pausing as he realized what he said. "Yep, that sounded way better in my head than it did out loud. I mean seriously? Pumpkin King? Soulweaving? Im going insane." He then got up before attempting to wake up his best friend.

"Food." Grover responded, muttering in his sleep. Percy sighed, he had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

As the first class of the day started, he was already feeling bored out of his mind. But the odd part was, he had an odd craving to look at the nature that surrounded the school. The history teacher who was droning on and on about Thomas Edison, wasn't aware that half his class were asleep.

The plants surrounding the school were odd. He rubbed his eyes to look at them again because he could have sword that they were waving at him. It happened again. And the weirdest part was when among the bushes, he saw a pumpkin. One that was apparently carved into having an evil, smiling face.

His eyes widened even more as the pumpkin that was growing on the ground turned to look at him. It seemed to smile at his discomfort.

"Okay... im definitely going crazy now. First a dream about pumpkins, and then there's one that's looking at me." He rubbed his eyes and looked again but the pumpkin was gone. If possible his eyebrows were raised even higher than before.

Grover was slightly worried for Percy. Sitting directly behind him, he was able to use hie empathy ability to sense his friend's emotions. What struck him as odd was the fact that he seemed to be surprised at something. Nay surprised would be an understatement. Flabbergasted. Yeah that would be perfect. With a mild touch of confusion.

He wondered if Percy had seen his first monster. Monsters wouldn't usually walk in the daylight, in the open if they could help it. After all monsters were just as vulnerable to celestial bronze as a demigod was as to a monster.

With Percy's substantially powerful aura he wouldn't put it pass them to be able to smell him easily.

"Mr. Jackson, it there a problem?" came the voice of the History teacher.

Percy, thankful for the distraction from his pumpkins answered quickly and truthfully to his teacher. "No sir, I just thought that i saw a pumpkin outside, sorry sir."

"Er...o-okay? You would do well to listen to what i am saying. No matter how interesting a pumpkin looks." came the teacher's reply

A few of his classmates snickered at his expense but most were confused at why there would be a pumpkin in the school. Percy on the other hand blushed bright red, thoroughly embarrassed by his comment.

Later that day, during lunch, Grover and Percy were heading toward the cafeteria when suddenly he started to notice that the people around him were glowing. His eyes widened, it was barely noticeable. In fact looking at the out of the corner of his eye he, wouldn't notice anything. But if he focused, he could see there was a certain aura in people. Some people had bigger auras such as teachers. The students auras were barely visible. But the adults had a more prominent one. He wondered if he was finally going crazy.

Wouldn't be the first time he saw something like that. When he turned to look at Grover, he was even more surprised. His aura was the most prominent. It was a certain shade of brown, light brown. He wondered what was going on. Was he cursed or something?

"Percy? You all right?" asked Grover. His emotion sensing ability discovered something was amiss with his friend. It was almost like his scent was growing stronger every second he looked at him. But that should have been impossible unless Percy started training with weapons or if he were exposed to the world of the Greek gods.

"Y-yeah, im just... I think im just a little thirsty." He replied, not sure how he started seeing other people's aura.

"You sure? You look a little pale. Maybe we should get you to see a nurse? Don't want ya passing out during P.E. later on." asked Grover

"Ye, im good. Come on, we don't wanna miss lunch do we?" he smiled, trying to reassure Grover that nothing was wrong. He couldn't have his only friend thinking that he was a maniac.

As they walked on toward the lunch Que Percy started to notice things more clearly, it was as it his perception had increased. He started to notice the slight shift in muscle movements of the people around him. He could tell when they were tense, when they were forceful and when they were angry. It was odd. The aura of people also started to change in shape. When glanced at Grover again he realized the aura looked like strings that were interconnected. A billion ethereal glowing threads that were woven so tightly that it looked almost transparent.

'Thread? But why. What is this aura?' he wondered. And Just like that the information kicked into his head. Like it was always there in the first place. Soul. He was looking at souls. And the billion interwoven strings were called Soul Threads. He frowned

'Wait a minute...how did i know that? This doesn't make any sense. Also, why do i feel a certain sense of calmness. Heck im not even freaking out. But why?' he thought. It was a confusing mystery that he had to figure out no matter what.

It was late at night. Grover was asleep, snoring loudly unlikely to be awoken by anyone or anything. Percy was looking at himself in the mirror. He could even see his on soul. It was gigantic. Even compared to Grover's. For some reason its colour seemed to flicker between sea green and shamrock green. 'Odd. Why is mine so different. I wonder... can my soul be manipulated? If so, in what way? It all started from that dream. Pumpkins and now souls? What's going on?' he wondered as he gazed at his flickering aura.

He looked at his arms wondering if there was a way to control his aura. Like a superpower. He wondered if it was a superpower or was it just him having an odd dream. He did try to pinch his arm, he felt the pain. Which probably didn't mean he wasn't dreaming. Perhaps there was something in the meatloaf that he had eaten the other day. It did taste a little odd to be considered meatloaf. He then sat down on the floor, hoping that meditation would work. He heard from Grover once that meditation apparently helps to soothe the soul. Of course having ADHD tended to dampen all sorts of attempts at calming down but he was wiling to give it a shot. And to do that, he would have to focus on the task entirely.

Unfortunately his thoughts wandered to what he'd seen today. Different people's souls, their aura. he wondered what it meant. And then there came an even more curious fact. Somehow the information about soulthreads just rushed into his head. How? When he thought back, it was sort of like a different voice was speaking to him. It sounded different. It had sort of a wise edge to its voice. If he could describe what it was he would have said a sword was speaking to him as odd as it sounded. He snapped out of his thoughts. It was a lot harder than he expected. But he was close. He could almost feel the energy.

It was empty. All he found was emptiness. A black void. But then, all of a sudden he spotted something, A blue energy in the middle of the void. It was growing larger and larger. Or rather he was moving closer and closer. He could almost reach it. But there was sort of a sphere, an invisible glass like structure that was blocking his way. It surrounded the energy keeping it locked away from his reach. This frustrated him, so he did the only thing he could. He punched the sphere. He was surprised when he felt no pain from doing so. So he pushed through and continued.

He kept on punching, harder, faster. The sphere started cracking and a part of it broke away. A tiny part, no bigger than his pinkie, but it was enough for him to access the energy within. It flowed out, like water and wrapped around his form.

He opened his eyes. Curios if what he had done was just a dream or if it was real. And then he felt it. The only way to describe it would be a rush. It was as if he consumed an entire gallon of espresso. He felt powerful. And then he could sense it, water. He could sense it running through the pipes, he didn't know how, but he could. It was an amazing feeling. He could even sense the vapor in the air. And then came his realization, he was leaking power. So much that he wondered if it could power a light bulb.

It started fading, the rush of energy started to leave him. He tried reaching out to it again but the feeling was gone. He then felt the fatigue. As if he had run a marathon then started a cross country race. He flopped to the ground painfully. Breathing hard.

'That was awesome,' he thought. 'So my power is the ability to sense water. I wonder if i can control it?'

He theorized that his newfound powers were the due to the dream that he had. For some reason he could remember it very clearly. Usually his dreams tended to blend together whenever he tried to recall the details from them. But this one was different. It was vivid.

"Pumpkin King, huh? Well... if anything, this is certainly gonna be interesting." He said, smiling.

* * *

It had been a week since Percy found his new abilities. Apparently he now had the ability to control plants and water to an extent. Well... not exactly. He had started to notice that pumpkin plants started to grow around him when ever he was in a garden or on soil. He learnt that he could grow pumpkin vines and add thorns on them. Creating what he would call a makeshift platform. But this took him a while to achieve. It was also very taxing on his body. He felt as if he had run a mile when ever he created a pumpkin plant. But the oddest part were the pumpkins themselves.

They didn't look like regular pumpkins. They always seemed to have a face carved into them. Oh and they would always turn to look at him. It was creepy, the first few times, but then he got used to it.

The more weird part was when someone looked at the plants, they even didn't seem too surprised to see a pumpkin magically growing out of the ground. Like there was nothing wrong with a pumpkin which had a face carved into into turning to look at them. He wondered if they could even see the pumpkins. At least someone would have a reaction.

Well, that someone would be Grover. The moment he saw a pumpkin looking at him he turned confused.

"Percy? Ya know, its probably just my imagination but... i could have sworn that the pumpkin over there just turned to look at us. And why in the world is there even a pumpkin here in the first place. Im pretty sure they don't grow here"

Okay so that was odd. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Grover's aura was bigger than most people's in the school. Not as big as his own but fairly large in itself. Was that the case with people? Their aura had to be big for them to see his powers. In any case, he would have to investigate this issue more clearly. But for now, something told him to act as if he couldn't see the pumpkins. He had a feeling that this needed to be kept a secret for as long as possible.

"Pumpkin?" Percy asked, pretending to be confused. "Where's the pumpkin?"

"I-Its over there! Look, see. Cant you see that pumpkin that has a face carved into it?" Grover pointed out.

"Um... I don't see any pumpkins dude. Are you sure you haven't been on Mojo drugs or something?" Percy asked, internally laughing as Grover blushed. He attempted to look as confused as possible and so far, he was pretty sure it worked.

'Could it be because of the Mist? Is that even considered as an unnatural phenomena? In any case, he doesn't look like he's lying. Could that be a monster? It doesn't smell like one.'

"Never mind, im probably just seeing things, that math class must have gotten to me more that i was expecting." said Grover as he tried to make up an excuse.

"Alright-If you say so. Maybe you should see a nurse?" he asked, internally laughing. He was barely able to keep a smile off of his face but managed to turn it into a worried smile.

"Yeah, im completely fine. No worries." Grover replied

Grover, later that day would look for the odd pumpkin that turned to look at him. He would find nothing, which would further confuse him. This odd phenomenon would then be reported to Chiron with the least delay as possible. Even though Percy didn't look like he suspected anything amiss at school, he couldn't help but worry. He was his protector after all. He was already on thin ice with the council and the camp director. If he messed up this task...

Percy on the other hand was about to get some of his questions answered.

 **"Get ready, my king. The elemental spirit realm is now calling to you."** came a mysterious metallic voice.

With his eyes opened wide, he glanced around, looking for the source of the voice. A shiver ran up his spine. He felt its gaze pierce through his soul. He felt afraid of this voice. Whatever it was, somehow he knew. It was a being far older than he would ever become. But for some reason, he knew. He knew that it could never hurt him.

So with a confident voice that even he was surprised at, he asked; "Who are you? Or rather... What are you?"

 **"My name is but of little importance. And you have yet to earn the right to know my name. But know this. I am a weapon. That of which, if the need arises so greatly, my assistance shall be there. For now, you may call me Pumpkin Sword. But this isn't the time nor space for pleasantries. The portal is about to open. Get ready. You will now learn to Soulweave. Good luck mortal, you are going to need it."**

To say Percy was confused was like saying he could get an A+ for the English language. He never in his life ever dreamed that he would start hearing voices in his head. To make it worse, It apparently had a tiny bit of a rude personality. But from what he could discern, it wasn't arrogant. It was proud, yes. But not arrogant. But that wasn't what confused his the most. Sure, the ability to sense water, grow pumpkins, and see souls were already pretty major feats for a regular human. But once he got used to it, he found it was a pretty handy skill. But when a sword tells you that a spirit is calling you, you would probably start to lose the small amount of sanity left inside.

To make matters worst, well... a rift in the air in front of him opened itself up. A distortion of power which he could feel was poring out like rain from the sky came out of it.

 **"Oh yea! I forgot to mention that you are about to be atomized. Only your soul will remain there. Good luck. Highly unlikely you will survive, by the way. Goodbye now!"** came the voice of the pumpkin sword.

Well if anything, Percy knew he was about to get into a mess so big that it would never be able to be fixed ever again.

"FUUUUU%%##$# -" he screamed, before abruptly being sucked up by the portal

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yeah, New story new stuff. Enjoy. Guess what's about to go down. Ain't gonna give u a cookie if you guess it right, though.**

 **Suggestions are welcome as always. And Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **And no, this is not a crack fic. Well... maybe it is. i don't know**

 **Thanks again everybody. Thanks for teh support on my first story. Not abandoning that btw.**

 **Jowasut out**


	2. The Elemental war (Part 1)

**Percy Jackson, The Pumpkin King. Chapter two: The Elemental war (Part 1)**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

It was bright... and warm. Like the sun. An expanse of white surrounded him as he floated through nothingness.

It looked to be some sort of cylindrical tube that kept rotating around him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of a ripple in the white expanse space. On closer inspection it looked like a rift had appeared, adding color to this desolate wasteland.

Percy realized that it was the portal that the odd voice sent him into

He tried moving back towards it but but his efforts were in vain.

He couldn't move his body properly.

This dimension/expanse of whiteness whatever it was, sapped away his stamina at a tremendous rate.

It took almost all of his power to even move a few inches.

He watched calmly, an act that surprised even himself, as the gateway closed behind him.

He questioned why none of what was happening seemed to bother him at all.

A week ago he would have freaked out and cursed all that existed but now?

He felt a sense of calm that seemed to envelop him completely. It left him in a tranquil state of mind.

He needed answers. Fast. What did being the pumpkin king mean? Control over pumpkins only or was there a silver lining? What was a soul-weaver?

Percy internally sighed, doing so physically would sap away his strength at a tremendous rate.

With nothing better to do, he tried assessing the situation. It all began with the dream of the pumpkin-man thing.

But the question is why. Why him? Perhaps there was a great evil coming, and only he could stop it. It all seemed like a giant fairy tale. One that he would be glad didn't exist.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the white tube/dimension he was in added some colors to itself. There came a mix of blue red green then all of a sudden black.

It all went dark as night. He felt a rushing sensation envelop his body. He was speeding up, he realized.

Moving so fast that he was sure he had passed the speed of light.

But the odd part was he could somehow still see. That being said all that he could see was his body

His heart sped up as he heard whispers and voices in the darkness. But it wasn't due to fear rather, excitement?

Then came the weirdest part yet; he started glowing.

An ethereal blue flame engulfed his body.

His Soul, he realized had manifested around him. All of a sudden he felt pain. It was the most unimaginable feeling that he had ever felt.

He tried screaming out in pain but no sound came from his throat

With tears in his eyes, he looked at his arms and his eyes widened as they seemed to dissapear entirely, turning into grains of dust that were being absorbed by the darkness around him, starting from his fingertips all the way to his elbow and still progressing.

The same was happening to the rest of his body. He remembered the weird voice that spoke to him. It said he would be atomized. That would mean disintegration?

' _Crap_ , _I'm sooo dead!_ ' Percy internally screamed

But the odd part was he still didn't feel scared. Only the lingering sense of calmness surrounded his body. It was truly an alien feeling, being calm as long as possible. The only explanation was that it was another skill he contracted upon.

The last of his physical body disintegrated. All that was left was a tiny floating sea-green flame. It had eyes that looked like it had been drawn by a marker. Emoji-style.

Percy could no longer feel his body anymore. All he could do was float around in a plane of darkness. His cartoon-like eyes glanced around every so often trying to pick out shapes in the darkness.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped moving.

The light flooded back into place, illuminating his surroundings. He wasn't in the tube-like cylinder any longer instead, it was something much grander.

He could honestly say that he was shocked by what he saw.

Firstly, his surrounding looked almost nothing like his own Earth. Scattered around were various ruins, beaches, islands floating in the sky, heck there were even waterfalls that looped around each other.

Looking up, he witnessed a river simply floating up in the sky, it was made of rainbow colored water flowing around a gigantic black sphere in the sky. It appeared to be wrapping around it in an almost endless fashion.

But the strangest things were the inhabitants. He saw... humanoid beings. Or at least partially humanoid.

Many had different shapes and sizes. Some were flying, some were swimming, some were teleporting. One thing was for sure. None of them looked the same.

It was an amazing sight.

There were some beings that appeared to be made of fire; blue green, red, yellow, You name it. There was one that looked like ice, others looked like light in physical form. Heck there were some that even looked like stone golems that you could find in RPGs.

It was certainly and amazing sight to behold.

It was like someone blended every place that existed on Earth and more to create this wonderful place.

 **"A weaver? Hello there."** came an odd voice behind Percy.

It sounded like strangely soft like a whisper but firm enough that Percy could tell it was powerful

Turning around, he noticed the humanoid's form was on fire. Dark purple fire, to be exact. **"We do not get very many visitors here. Especially not weavers. In fact, the only ones who visit are the Celestials. So, young weaver. What brings you here?"**

Percy, shocked by the appearance of this being stared at it with a look of utter bewilderment of his face.

 **"Come now, surely I don't look that hideous."** It joked.

Remembering his manners, he sought to try to explain

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Well you see, what happened was-" started Percy before being interrupted by a roar coming from the sphere floating in the sky.

Startled, he looked up, worried that some weird monster was around.

Unfortunately his fears came to be true.

What he never expected to see were demons flying out of it. He had a good reason for calling them demons, too.

They had large beady eyes, giant wings that spanned across their entire bodies and the most defining feature were the sharp teeth that protruded from the mouths.

A single tooth was about the size of his entire body.

But they weren't humanoid. They instead looked liked giant snakes.

Basically it was what an anaconda on steroids would look like if it grew giant wings. And then probably took in more drugs to get a massive growth spurt.

Needless to say, he would have shat his pants if he had any at the moment. Especially since they all seemed to be looking at him.

"U-um mister dark flame guy? Is it just me or are they all flying towards this general direction in particular."

 **"I'm an avatar, weaver. To be specific, an elemental avatar or spirit of shadow. And yes, you are right. They do seem to be heading here. Haha! This will prove to be a fine battle!"**

"Battle?" Percy asked with apprehension as he noticed the avatar seemingly started changing in appearance.

The dark purple, almost black flames that donned his body dissipated and in its place came armor.

Massive medieval style purplish black armor and a massive black cleaver that the avatar held in its hand. Even its face changed, giving him a more human-like look. Well more than what he was before.

 **"Well, what are you waiting for? Form your avatar and lets join the battle!"** laughed the spirit.

"What do you m-mean form my avatar? I'm new at this stuff. I don't even know whats going on anymore!" the tiny soul exclaimed in exasperation.

 **"I... see. You haven't been trained to manipulate soul threads. But... then how did you even gain access to the elemental realm?"** asked the avatar, glancing at the demons who seemed to be drawing closer every second

"Some weird voice that sounded like a sword talking sent-"

 **"Hold that thought!"** interrupted the spirit

The avatar scooped up his tiny soul into its hands and jumped into the air, away from a resounding explosion that blew them further away from the blast site. It seemed the first of the demons had arrived at their location.

 _ **'I will understand your situation much faster if i become your elemental avatar. This process will bind our souls together,'** came the voice of the avatar in Percy's head. The spirit landed with a roll. They turned towards the demon that had landed in front of them._

 _It roared with a resounding boom. The avatar of shadow struggled to stay in place before the massive wind pressure_

 _"What in the world?" asked Percy, flabbergasted._

 _ **'I can hear your thoughts, child. And if you wish, we can tie our souls together to form a contract between us which will allow you to access and call upon my powers. What do you say?'**_

 _'Erm... this is escalating really quickly. No seriously. What the hell is wrong with this world?'_

 _The avatar smiled. ' **Come, on make up your mind already. We will be quite the force to be reckoned with.'**_

Now Percy wasn't much of a smart kid, you could say. Studies wise, he was as dumb as a bag of hammers. Well... not quite but close enough of an analogy that describes him.

But there came a perk with this. He was street-smart. He knew his way, around, could pick up on weak points of people around him whether personality-wise or physically and he grew up around a slightly harsh environment.

Now he hadn't known the elemental being holding him for long, but what he could tell from their brief interaction, the dude was a nice guy.

If he even was a guy. Percy wasn't sure if it had a gender

But that didn't mean he would let his guard down around him.

The opposite, really. The very few people that he could actually put his trust in could probably only be counted on a single hand.

And another thing he picked up when his mom got a new job, was when making a contract, always, and he literally wanted to emphasize the point of ALWAYS reading the fine print.

The sad part was, there was no fine print.

Because there was also no contract on a piece of paper. And he was relatively sure that there was a repercussion to taking in this power.

But for once in his life, Percy decided to put his trust into someone who he knew next to nothing about except for the fact that he/she/it looked like a complete and utter bad-ass.

 ** _'Weaver, please make up you mind, i fear we haven't much time before the Serpent gets a lucky shot in."_** said the elemental in his mind.

 _"Fine, fine. lets make the contract. But i still think this is escalating way too quickly. Seriously... does this happen very often?" He said and the avatar smirked and opened his mouth to say something.  
_

 ** _"CALAS."_**

A massive surge of energy encompassed his soul as it seemingly dissolved into billions of soul threads that were absorbed by the avatar. Calas was his avatar's name apparently. The Scourge of Twilight.

He didn't know how he knew that was its title but he felt it imprint unto his very mind.

Calas's features started to change. It morphed into Percy's face but instead of sea green eyes that brightened up the world, they were dark purple. Almost midnight black.

 **"Whoa."** was the only word Percy could get out.

The power of this form felt incredible. He felt as if liquid fire course through his veins, but instead of burning, they filled him with strength.

Like he had drank a dozen... no three dozen espresso drinks in one go.

Having ADHD, it was already a bad idea to be drinking one. Imagine what thirty-six of them would do.

Just as he was adjusting to this godly amount of power, a multitude of new information streamed through his skull. He could almost feel a headache starting to form but no matter how long he waited, it didn't.

The slight buzz that came with the knowledge actually made it feel all the better. The fusion that encompassed them both was setting out to be a whole new exciting experience for the young lad.

And he was loving every second of it

It was then, he noticed it. It was a throbbing feeling that made itself known at the front of his head, not a painful one, rather one that signified a connection to something.

The connection being the shadows that surrounded him.

He instinctively knew that if he were to focus on one of the many shadows, new abilities would present themselves to him.

But the oddest thing by far, were the whispers. They were like a soft breeze that mellowed against his skin. Promising sweet things in return for him to give in to their call.

Percy instinctively knew that they were bad news. The worst part was when they started increasing in magnitude. Their soft whispers weren't very soft anymore but just as he was about to reach a breaking point, a sense of calm washed over him.

The whispers faded away away to nothing more than a slight buzzing at the back of his head.

He knew they wouldn't bother him again

And with the grace of a gazelle, his body moved on autopilot, dodging the tail of the massive serpent by rolling under it. He jumped unto the back of the void creature and stabbed his cleaver into the demon's spine and twisted his blade to cause more damage.

The beast screamed in a fit of rage and took off into the sky. Percy noticed other avatars that joined their fight. Other serpents were surrounding him, trying to pluck him off their companion.

They were very unsuccessful in that regard as they were stopped by the other elementals that sought to battle. Percy on the other hand felt that he was unstoppable in all regards.

With an instinct he had never known himself to posses, he seemingly teleported to the shadows that were around the beast's maw. And with mighty roar he lobbed of its head.

The beast he slew disintegrated into tiny particles of light that were seen to have been absorbed into his being.

 **"Maybe** , **i should have thought about my actions sooner?"** Percy wondered out aloud, as he was now free falling toward the ground with nothing to stop his momentum.

He knew however that he wasn't in much danger. A whisper, different from the others that threatened to consume, suggested to him that he should try manipulating the shadowed flames that surrounded his body.

He decided that this whisper was a trustworthy one.

 **"Here goes nothing"** said Percy as he tried to manipulate the purple flames sprouting from his body into the shape of wings. It felt like an extra limb. A limb he didn't know he had until recently.

Manipulating it however, didn't turn out as great as he was expecting it to, as he couldn't flap the newly created wings properly. They felt stiff and odd. So he did the next best thing, he tried gliding to the ground slowly...only to be intercepted by another Serpent that chomped down on his body.

 **"Shit, shit, NOOoo...? I don't feel any pain..."** he stated in confusion.

The beast was clearly chomping down hard on his body but for some reason its massive teeth seemed to be having a hard time penetrating his flesh.

Not willing to let up on the opportunity, he did the only thing he could.

He whipped out his blade and stabbed his sword into its cranium, killing it in a single blow. The Serpent wings grew slack causing both occupants to plummet into the ground painfully

 **"Ow...** " complained Percy

Getting off the beast, he finally got to truly notice what the Serpent looked like.

He severely underestimated its size.

It wasn't gigantic as its thickness or width would probably only compare to a tree trunk.

No, what was truly odd was its length. It was at least 30 meters long with a tail that was seemingly made out of an odd metallic material. It was pretty cool to say the least and he wondered if it would be a good idea to use it for armor creation.

Unfortunately it was not meant to be as this one also dissolved into particles of light and entered into him

 **"Wait... why did I just think of creating armor... and why do keep absorbing their... essence...this is getting weirder each second."**

 _"Percy."_ Came the strange whisper that aided him earlier.

 **"Wha... whos there... how are you whispering to me?"**

" _Haha... Percy, its me, Calas. The elemental who's body you're borrowing._ " replied the mysterious being with a hint of amusement dripping from his tone.

 _ **Oh... Hey Calas. Um... could you explain whats going on? I'm seriously confused right now.**_

 _I'm glad to see that you decided to speak in your mind again. I will explain everything to you soon but for now, i suggest to you to kill a few more of the Serpents. You're gonna need to do that if you want to level up.  
_

 ** _Er... what? Level up? As in... like a game level up?_ _  
_**

 _Yes but like i said ill explain everything later. Oh, i recommend to you to look up._

 _ **Wha?**  
_

Percy did as he was told and was surprised to see a huge Serpent with its jaws open wide heading toward him at seemingly breakneck speeds.

He could only utter one word

 **"Pumpkins!"**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **By the way this story has been inspired by Fulcon's story,** SHINOBI: The RPG

 **Sorry for the wait if you were expecting a chapter sooner.**

 **The reason was because i was trying my best to improve my story writing skills. They have improved... somewhat compared to the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome. They are the reason authors usually write anyways.**


End file.
